Episode 1983 (3 August 2000)
Synopsis Ian can't wait to get out of bed with Laura, who moons "Thanks for last night." Teresa refuses to go with Rosa, saying her stall is here. Rosa packs and Gianni hears he has to go to court about his drink driving charge next month. Beppe arrives and says he can't go because this is Joe's home. However, he does persuade Teresa to go anyway. Irene brings her some wind chimes as a souvenir. Rosa says she's never been happy here anyway, but that Irene must live her life. They all hug everyone and say goodbye. Mel encourages Jeff to go out, and he calls a friend about a job he had been offered earlier and accepts it. Mel is really upset to hear this and wants him to stay, and he says give him one good reason to stay. Mel says tearfully "Aren't I good enough?" She opines that whenever he has to choose between his children or work, he chooses work. Jamie chases Sonia and says he's serious, and Sonia says "Prove it." He asks how, and she says if he was serious he wouldn't have to ask. Steve hands Mel tickets for their honeymoon and she says she's told him they are not getting married, and rips them up. Mel sees Pauline and tells her that Jeff is going and if she might possibly have made a mistake, to see him before he leaves. Pauline sees Jeff and tells him that she still can't marry him but she gave him the wrong reason - it is really because she doesn't love him. Jeff collects his bags and leaves. Terry offers Steve a "business proposition for E20 - Babylon - pole dancing." Steve is horrified, and laughs at him. Terry says the costumes will be silks, diamante, but mostly tassels. Laura asks Teresa's advice about a bloke who is blowing cold and hot, and Teresa says there are three choices - put up with it, end it or change it. Talk to him about it - she has a right to know what's going on. Jamie offers Sonia a huge box of Belgian chocolates. She says it's not enough, and Jamie asks what she wants from him. He says she's obviously better off with Neil after all. Sonia returns and says she's split up with Neil, but if Jamie wants it to mean anything else, he will have to do better than chocolates. Ian brings home some flowers for Laura, then bins them, and when she finds them he says that he was going to give them to her but changed his mind because they would give her the wrong idea - he's "sorry, but please don't make it something it isn't - they aren't having a relationship". Robbie has finally found his place in the world, and sweeps up the market rubbish. Credits Main cast *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Todd Carty as Mark *June Brown as Dot *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes